Five Nights at Butterfly's: The Self Insertening
"I'ma cut you." Five Nights at Butterfly's: The Self Insertening also known as Five Nights at Butterfly's 1 or''' FNaB''' for short is a FNaF fan game by Butterflyunicorn. Story A strange being has taken control of Butterflyunicorn, and other variants of her. These Butterflyunicorn variants, dubbed "self inserts," are now hunting you down, in hopes of assimilating you into their group. Luckily, a non-possessed variant has left behind something perfect for fending them off; a cramped chamber known as the Butterflyunicorn Defensive Base, or the BDB for short. A large, maze like area meant to ensure the self inserts get lost, equipped with a special "Butterflyunicorn Defense Capsule" for you to fend yourself off in. You've made yourself at home, but the self inserts are more competent then you thought, and you only have so much power. Now, you're trapped inside the capsule, and have been planning your escape for five whole nights. So, can you survive Five Nights at Butterfly's: The Self Insertening? Game Mechanics Power Starts at 100%, and drains through out the night. Drains faster if defense mechanisms are used, and some self inserts can attack it. Defense Mechanism A (Doors) Basically work just like the doors from the first game; they're huge doors, they can stop animatronics, you can check for animatronics using a light button. Defense Mechanism B (Drones) Work like the monitors from the first game, but with a twist. Instead of using cameras, you use drones that will latch onto a self insert. The drones can only record the self insert they've latched onto, and you can only deploy one drone at a time. Entertainment Mechanism A (Computer) Despite being called a computer, it's a laptop. You can use it to take a break from the night to play a mini-game; the only animatronics that can kill you during a mini-game are Foonoof and G4M3CR4SH3R. However, there is also a tab open to watch a bad Foxy x Mangle video; this is used to repel Foonoof. Entertainment Mechanism B (Book) It's nothing but a hardcover book on your desk, with the text "SOLDIER FELINES" written on its cover. It's mostly a joke, but some segments of the story are lore heavy. You are at risk of Foonoof attacking you while reading, but it repels Fiyah. The Self Inserts Butterflyunicorn "The creator of the game! But something isn't right..." Butterflyunicorn appears as a cat-like creature with leopard print fleece and black, oval eyes. They wield a butterknife, and their eyes begin to leak a black fluid as they get close to the office. Mechanics They activate as early as Night 1. She has the shortest route, but the simplest behavior; she'll wait at your door for at least a minute, in which you'll have to shut it. Normally she'll just leave, but after Night 4 she'll begin slashing at the door with her butterknife, which drains a tiny bit of power. Floof "Floof; the Butterflyunicorn variant with the least original name!" Floof appears as mainly a pink recolor of Butterflyunicorn with blue eyes, however her spots are shaped like four-pointed stars. They attack with nothing but their claws, and their eyes turn into stars when they get close enough to the office. Mechanics Floof activates on Night 2. She attempt entering your office through the vent on your ceiling. Scare her away by closing one of the doors. Once she gets in, she'll either jam your door lights, crash your computer, or rarely just give you a power outage, and leave. Fursona "Not actually a fursona." Fursona appears as mainly a blue recolor of Butterflyunicorn with yellow eyes, however her spots are shaped like cat faces, have a long, fox-like tail and a scratch across one of their eyes. They attack with an extra long black, spiked collar, and blood appears on their neck, wounded eye, and collar the closer they get to the office. Mechanics Fursona activates on Night 3. Her mechanics depend on whether the not the player has beaten a custom night preset. If they haven't beaten a custom night preset, she'll try to get in through the vent system, and you must keep her away by sending drones to latch onto her. Once she gets in, she'll ask you for a black long... which you don't know whatever the heck that is, she kills you. If you've beaten a custom night preset, when she sneaks into your office, you can give her a plushie to stop her from killing you. This will get rid of the plushie until you beat the preset you got it from again. Fiyah "QQ The cardinal colored self insert stalked the player character... QQ" Fiyah appears as mainly an auburn recolor of Butterflyunicorn with green eyes, however her spots are shaped like flames and they have an extra fluffy tail. Their weapon of choice is a bow and arrow, and they unleash their claws once they get close enough to the office. Mechanics Fiyah activates on Night 4. She'll wait deactivated behind the player. However, if the player isn't reading the book provided for them, Fiyah will begin shooting arrows. These arrows will first jam the left light, then the left door, then the right light, and then the right door. The next arrow she fires will kill you. Foonoof "You wouldn't like her when she's angry." Foonoof appears as mainly a brown recolor of Butterflyunicorn with heart eyes, however her spots are shaped like tophats and they have a heart-shaped tail. Their weapon of choice is what appears to be a claw from a claw machine, and when they get close enough to the office their heart-shaped tail turns into a normal one and their eyes become broken hearts. Mechanics Foonoof activates on Night 5. She lives in the vent system above your office; she hates the Solider Felines books, since she hates Fiyah, and will progress towards the office if much faster if she hears you reading them. However, hearing you watching a shipping video will make her walk away. If you don't do anything about her, she'll find you on her own. Once she gets into the office, it's an instant game over. Butterknife "Magic!" One of the two secret characters. Butterknife appears as a slightly altered Butterflyunicorn; they have been given large, empty black sockets for eyes, which leak butter that turns into black fluid when they get close enough to the office. Ironically, instead of a butterknife, they wield a huge butcher knife which, when the screen is brightened, has the text "it's all connected" engraved on it. Mechanics Butterknife activates on Night 1, but only very rarely. Beginning 5:00 AM, Butterflyunicorn will be replaced with Butterknife. Butterknife will randomly and suddenly teleport into your office. You have to quickly dispatch a drone on her to make her leave, or else she'll send her knife through your skull. G4M3CR4SH3R "01000011 00110000 00110100 01001100 01000011 00110000 01001101 01010000 01010010 00110011 01010011 01010011 00110001 01001110 01000111" '' One of the two secret characters. G4M3CR4SH3R appears as mainly a brown and green recolor of Butterflyunicorn with dark green eyes, however they have white pupils in their eyes, cubic spots, and often dissolve into glitches before reforming. Their weapon of choice is some sort of magenta and black checkered cube, and when they get close enough they begin smiling and glitch more often. Mechanics G4M3CR4SH3R activates on Night 6, but she can be activated on any night via hacking. She'll crawl out of the Computer if it's either used too much or used too little, and jumpscare the player. There is no way to stop her, and she crashes your game right after jumpscaring. If activated through hacking, she'll emerge from the computer instantly, and reset your file to Night 1 with only the achievement "At Least You Got A Teaser." Night Cutscenes Night 1 Butterflyunicorn is shown drinking tea at her computer. A thumping sound is heard behind her, and she turns around, only to see nothing, so she continues doing her buisness. Suddenly, a butterknife is stabbed into her side. "OW MY KIDNEYS!" she screams loudly, clenching her side in pain. "BONELESS DOOT KAY! HELP ME OUT HERE!" A black dragon with blue eyes rushes towards her, muttering "Butterfly, are you al-- HOLY MOLY." Butterflyunicorn then lets out a jumpscare screech, and she suddenly covers her eyes with her paws. The last thing that's shown is BDK staring with a large frown on her face, before we hear a knife sound and BDK saying "Oof." A noteworthy thing is that if you've completed the game at least once, what Butterflyunicorn is doing on her computer will be shown, revealing that she was in fact making this very articles. Night 2 A Butterflyunicorn recolor with white fur, pink floof with blue, diamond-shaped spots, a large tail, lavender eyes, and half her face bandaged up is seen dragging Butterflyunicorn's body through a graveyard. She stops at a grave labelled "R.I.P. Furance." The self insert digs up the grave, throws out the body (all you can see of it is a green and brown blur), drops Butterflyunicorn's body inside, and shovels dirt over the grave. She rips out a rose growing on the grave, and puts poppy seeds where the rose was growing. The self insert begins walking out of the graveyard, but a shadowy figure appears behind them and a thumping sound is heard. The self insert turns around and screams "OH GOD, NOT YOU TOO!" before the screen fades to black. If you've beaten the 6th Night previously, a brown textbox appears reading "A quarter and a half G4M3CR4SH3R." Night 3 Fursona is seen wandering around several landscapes. They start at a small town, but end up wandering through a forest, a snowy mountain, a savannah area, bootleg Australia, a beach area with a coral reef under the water, a canyon area, and a swamp full of ancient ruins. They eventually reach a wetland like area, and step within a circle of stones with glowing, magical runes on them. They chant a strange incantation under their breath, and images of crystals, butterknives, Butterflyunicorn's profile picture, Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki articles, and Minecraft screenshots, as well as short clips of Fursona ripping apart one eyed octopuses with spiky seeds and their bare claws begin to flash on the screen. If you've survived an encounter with Butterknife, the flashing clips will stop before the cutscene ends, to reveal that Fursona is currently engulfed with purple light and hovering in the air. After a few seconds, Fursona splits into two of himself; one surrounded by neon blue light that looks normal, and one surrounded by strawberry red light that has a blood red tint around it's neck and is holding a spiky collar. The two Fursonas walk in opposite directions, and the cutscene ends. Night 4 Fiyah is seen reading a leatherback book the color of human skin and covered in blood stains (spoiler alert: it's made from human skin, wHAT A TWIST I KNOW), labelled "The Obviously Evil Book You Shouldn't Read," as Fiyah reads out the text. "Magnabutyrum cultro regina, ex eius alter ego tenebris impersonator Gloriaunicornis fuit enim decennia, invenire novum exercitum cum suo senex qui emarcuit." Suddenly, shadowy hands rise from the book, and grabs Fiyah by the neck. She screams extremely loudly, before being dragged into the book. For a split second, a short clip of Fiyah falling out of a dark portal and into a pool of black liquid, likely ink, is shown, before showing the Obviously Evil Book You Shouldn't Read dropping onto the floor. The silhouette of Butterknife rises from the book, and walks off in the opposite direction. Foonoof, who had witnesses all of this, only comments "Good riddance." If you've died to Butterknife previously, before the cutscene ends, the screen will cut to what appears to be Fiyah running around in circles at a paper-made beach, screaming "MAKE IT STOP!" as a gold cat "welcomes her to Paper-Land." It's been confirmed by Butterflyunicorn that this is an inside joke, and not an important lore detail. Night 5 A computer screen is shown, playing the Night 4 cutscene on YouTube. If one looks closely, they'll realize that this is in fact a playlist playing all of the ending cutscenes. The screen zooms out, revealing that BDK is in fact watching it, and that she's currently inside the Butterflyunicorn Defense Capsule, revealing that she not only survived her attack from Butterflyunicorn, but that she's the main character. Suddenly, all the self inserts, lead by Butterknife, break through the back door, with Butterknife suddenly shouting "We accept her! One of us! Gooba gobble!" All the character's jumpscare screams are heard at once, and they leap at BDK, giving her only enough time to say "Oof." If you've died to Butterknife at least once, but once survived Butterknife at least once, you get to see BDK's fate. A sudden burst of fire pushes away the other fangirls, knocking them into the wall and denting it. The camera then pans to BDK, who's scales have noticably darkened and her eyes now are orange, and glow. Her mouth starts glowing, and she shoots a blast of fire at the ceiling, causing an explosion to accur. The cutscene ends with BDK flying away from the burning remains of the Defense Capsule, with text reading "The End :)" appearing. Night 6 A computer screen is shown playing a parody of a Minecraft YouTuber's video, when suddenly the computer experience a blue screen of death. Soon after that, the screen shatters, and the screen begins vomiting purple binary code. Two white pupils appear in the computer. A glitchy, distorted voice begins to speak. "So... you've survived all these nights... Night 1, Night 2... Night 3, Night 4... Night 5, and finally, this bonus night. You're good at this! So, I offer you a new change." A brown paw reaches out of the computer, holding a rainbow key. "This is the key to the seventh night. The custom night. Take it if you wish." Two choices appear; "Take the key!" in green text, and "Don't take it." in brown text. What happens next depends on whether or not you were killed by G4M3CR4SH3R by hacking the game or not. If you hadn't hacked the game, taking the key will cause the voice to say "Good choice." and the screen on the computer to magically regenerate. The screen fades into a black screen, with nothing but a picture of the key and white text reading "You have unlocked the custom night in the extras menu!" If you don't take the key, the voice will snarl "How dumb of you." and promptly jumpscare you. This has no effect on your game, however, besides the fact you haven't unlocked the custom night. If you have hacked the game, while taking the key will be exactly the same, not taking the key will be much different. Instead, a poorly drawn, MS Paint G4M3CR4SH3R will crawl out of the screen, and cheerfully exclaim "Then you're inviting to my birthday party." She throws a purple key, covered with neon blue pokadots and has a golden ribbon wrapped around it, in your face. The screen then fades to a black screen with the badly drawn G4M3CR4SH3R dancing while wearing a party hat, with rainbow text reading "You've unlocked the B1RTHD4Y minigame in the extras menu!" Night 7 (Custom Night) Night 7, or the Custom Night, is the only night in which there are no special requirements you can meet to get an altered cutscene. Because of this, it doesn't have an alternate variant. Slowly, all the characters from the game will appear on the screen, even more badly drawn then the MS Paint G4M3CR4SH3R. They'll then begin "dancing," bobbing their bodies up and down while flailing their arms around. Suddenly, the Thomas the Train theme starts blasting at full volume, and behind the characters text will appear reading "YOU BEAT A CUSTOM NIGHT! NOW TRY THE NEXT LEVEL :)" Mini-Games Chase Invaders A Space Invaders style game, you play as a white and purple car chasing down cream and brown cars, trying to destroy said cars by shooting diamond shape projectiles. The game actually has an ending, as you have to beat the final boss; a giant pink tank. Once you defeat the tank, the tank will explode into pink cottonballs, and the car will park beside the cottonballs. The mini-game then ends. Super Self Inserts A Super Mario Bros parody, you can play as either Fiyah or Foonoof and have to navigate a small platformer world, with only five stages. At the end of the game, you have to fight the character you didn't pink to play as. After that, your character starts dancing, and the mini-game ends. Best Control A tower defense game. You have to buy different objects using tokens to defend a burrow from arctic wolves. Each object has a different "rarity," however, meaning it takes longer for you to actually put up the better defenses. Once you defeat the final wave, what seems to be Fursona leaves the burrow, and begins spinning around in a circle. The screen fades to green, and the mini-game ends. B1RTHD4Y Easily the longest mini-game, you can only play B1RTHD4Y by offering not to take the key after previously hacking the game. It's a parody of FNaF2's "Take Cake to the Children" mini-game. You play as G4M3CR4SH3R, who is currently wearing a Butterflyunicorn hoodie, who is giving butter to random children. At the top of the room, there is an exit and a window, like the Take Cake mini-game. After a few minutes of keeping children happy, BDK will suddenly burst through the window, and scream "I AM THE DOVAHKIIN!" She'll then rush towards G4M3CR4SH3R, and the mini-game will end. However, that isn't the only ending to the mini-game. Unlike the original Take Cake mini-game, you can actually leave through the exit; however this isn't told to you, and the exit is closed off as soon as BDK appears. Exitting the building will allow you walk down a sidewalk, and talk to people for some text. Eventually, a tile of floor collapses beneath G4M3CR4SH3R. The screen fades into a black screen, with nothing but white text reading "Be hyped for the sequel." on the screen, before the mini-game ends. Achievements 'You can add some achievements here! Just don't edit any other section of this page, and don't get rid of the achievements.' '''Beginning of Butter - '''Play the game for the first time. Gives you a Butterflyunicorn trophy on the title screen. '''A Shadow of Visions '- Read the Solider Felines book. Gives you a bookmark trophy which, if you zoom in on, has faint text reading "it's all connected" engraved on it, on the title screen. 'I Don't Care! - '''Watch the badly made Foxy x Mangle video. Gives you an envelope trophy with a heart engraved on it which, if you zoom in on, has a stamp showing a picture of Floof engraved onto it as well, on the title screen. '''Gaming Nerd '- Play every minigame on the computer. Gives you a GameBoy trophy with text on it reading "GoldenBoy" on the title screen. 'Win the Lottery '- Beat the game without dying. Gives you a treasure chest on the title screen. 'Billionare - '''Beat the game three times without dying. Opens up the treasure chest you won from "Win the Lottery," revealing an overflowing amount of trophies inside it. '''At Least You Got A Teaser '- Get killed by G4M3CR4SH3R do to hacking the game. Gives you a classic-looking trophy with some coal inside it on the title screen. 'See, Doesn't This Make Up For It? '- Unlock the B1RTHD4Y minigame. Gives you a plushie of a normal looking G4M3CR4SH3R wearing a solid gold birthday hat. Extras Menu After beating the game at least once, you'll unlock the Extras menu! Night Replay Allows to replay any nights, as well as play Night 6 and Night 7, or the Custom Night. For more info about the Custom Night, see "Custom Night Presets." Jumpscares Self-explanatory; it allows you to play the self insert's jumpscares. Butterflyunicorn's Jumpscare She plunges her butterknife into the player character's eye. Jumpscare scream is just her screaming "ZTAB ZTAB ZTAB," but backwards, highly distorted, and pitched down. Floof's Jumpscare Since Floof can't kill you, it isn't much of a jumpscare. She just pops down from the hatch, mutters "rawr rawr rawr," and leaves. Fursona's Jumpscare She smacks the player across the face with her spiked collar. Jumpscare scream is a distorted and low-pitched lion's roar, though it eventually just fades into "Wait, this reminds me of something..." being said highly distorted, backwards, and pitched down. Fiyah's Jumpscare A solarflare releases from Fiyah's body, burning down the entire capsule. Jumpscare screech is a high volume, distorted and low pitch kitten meow, with some fire sounds in the background. Foonoof's Jumpscare Basically just Freddy's jumpscare from FNaF1, but with a Foonoof model instead of a Freddy one. Jumpscare screech is someone screaming "COPYRIGHTTTT--", but distorted and in reverse. Butterknife's Jumpscare Just a picture of Butterknife's face, with her eyes faintly glowing red. Her jumpscare is a low pitched static sound. G4M3CR4SH3R's Jumpscare She opens her mouth and charges at the screen, causing it to fade into a blue screen before the game crashes. Jumpscare scream is the distorted, reverse and low-pitched Windows XP start up sound. Achievements Allows the player to view their achievements and trophies, outside of the title screen. Custom Night Presets Floofle Frenzy Butterflyunicorn: 20 Floof: 20 Fursona: 0 Fiyah: 15 Foonoof: 0 Butterknife: 0 G4M3CR4SH3R: 0 Reward: A Butterflyunicorn plushie Unfair Tale Butterflyunicorn: 0 Floof: 20 Fursona: 15 Fiyah: 10 Foonoof: 15 Butterknife: 0 G4M3CR4SH3R: 0 Reward: A Fursona plushie, wearing her spiked collar around her neck Vent Animation Butterflyunicorn: 0 Floof: 15 Fursona: 20 Fiyah: 0 Foonoof: 20 Butterknife: 0 G4M3CR4SH3R: 0 Reward: A Floof plushie, which hangs from the ceiling unlike the other plushies FNaF Roleplay Butterflyunicorn: 0 Floof: 0 Fursona: 10 Fiyah: 20 Foonoof: 20 Butterknife: 0 G4M3CR4SH3R: 5 Reward: A Foonoof plushie, right next to the shreds of a Fiyah plushie Would You Like To Live Butterflyunicorn: 20 Floof: 0 Fursona: 0 Fiyah: 0 Foonoof: 0 Butterknife: 20 G4M3CR4SH3R: 15 Reward: A Butterknife plushie, holding a tiny platter with some butter on it Secret Siesta Butterflyunicorn: 5 Floof: 0 Fursona: 0 Fiyah: 0 Foonoof: 0 Butterknife: 20 G4M3CR4SH3R: 20 Reward: A G4M3CR4SH3R plushie, holding a candle